


The Package

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 002 Middles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Package

The sight before Frodo brought a smile to his lips. Sam was sitting on the floor trying to wrap a package… unsuccessfully.

"Problem, Sam?"

"Mr. Frodo, this package has me beat right proper!"

He was trying to hold the cloth in place while tying a ribbon around it, but it constantly slipped away.

"Noodles!"

Frodo knelt beside Sam. "What you need here, my dearest Samwise, is a bit of ribbon assistance." He pressed a finger to the middle of the ribbon as Sam tied it. "There! Success! Package wrapped. "

Sam handed him the gift and smiled sweetly. "It's for you."


End file.
